


Base

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [135]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Smokescreen is bummed that Halloween is over...





	1. Bummed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen is bummed that Halloween is over...


	2. Expecting arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another reason to clean up the base.


	3. Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet reminds them that they still need to put the Halloween decorations need put away.


	4. Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen tries to get out of sweeping...


	5. Open!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl announces the relic's container is open!


End file.
